Life
by Faith Hathaway
Summary: Follow the hectic, crazy life of Sakura Haruno as she deals with friends, family, and her crush on the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Suck at summaries! AU, some OOC, and of course SasuSaku! Read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guy so here is my first Naruto fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Constructive criticism is most definitely and always welcome! Hope you enjoy! ~Faith Hathaway**

* * *

><p><em>"You're so annoying!" he said. He was always teasing me and being mean to me. Today was no different, except that I was fed up with it. I pushed him. He stared in shock before recovering and pushed me back. I pushed him again.<em>

_"Hey!" A shout broke us from our glaring contest. It was his big brother, Itachi. He had been standing behind Sasuke the entire time while my older step-sister stood behind me. Itachi was mad. No one ever dared to mess with Sasuke or else they would suffer Itachi's wrath. Everyone knew this, but I stupidly ignored everyone's warnings. Now I had to suffer the consequences. I shrunk back as far as I could, which wasn't far because of the small play structure we stood on. _

_"Itachi, I am so sorry! I have no idea what's gotten into her!" With that said she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Then, once out of ear shot and Itachi's general line of sight, she preceded to yell at me. " What were you thinking?! Are you really that stupid?! Now Itachi is gonna hate me for sure!" Of course she took their side! She didn't care about me; all she cared about was her stupid crush on Itachi. As she yelled at me, I began to cry. Not because she was yelling at me (please, I couldn't care less about what the bimbo thought of me), but because of Itachi. He was seriously the most intimidating 5th grader I had ever seen! Especially when you're new, a full two years younger, and stupid enough to mess with his little brother. It wasn't even that Itachi was that big or that scary looking, in fact he was quite handsome (as was Sasuke, even for a 3rd grader, not that I'd ever admit it). It was Itachi's eyes that frightened me. They were so fierce. if looks could kill, would have been dead been dead a thousand times already from that onle glare. It didn't help that he had a deep frown on his face. Sasuke's expression was the exact same as Itachi's, but his eyes were no where near as intense. _

_Just then, my best friend, Ino, came over to me. Ino had been my first friend here and she had the biggest crush on Sasuke. They had known each other since preschool (like most students here) and she had liked him ever since. I expected her to yell at me too, but instead she smiled. "That was brave. Stupid, but brave." I smiled back at her and wiped away my tears. I had been so worried about how I would face Sasuke in class after recess, but, with Ino by my side, I felt confident. Sasuke Uchiha was not worth worrying about and never would be..._

_...Oh how wrong I was..._

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! ~ Faith Hathaway<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait between updates! Firstly I would like to apologize about my grammatical errors. Secondly, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, if you have't guessed by now it is going to be very Sakura-centric (thats how you say it right?) and yes it will definitely be SASUSAKU! Read and Review! Enjoy! ~Faith Hathaway**

* * *

><p><em>[Approximately 10 years after Prologue (first chap)]<em>

"Sakura, aren't you excited?" my friend's voice broke me out of my daydream.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" I shook my head sheepishly. "I'm talking about Warped Tour! You're still going right? Even though your cousin bailed."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. You're still giving me a ride right?"

"Totally. We're still on for the mall after school right?"

"Duh. Venting with you over Starbucks? How else could I spend my Friday Temari?" I said sarcastically, making us both laugh. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch. "I know you don't have a 7th, so if you want come chill in Tsunade's class. She won't mind."

"Kay kay. Bye Saki."

"Bye." I finished grabbing my stuff and headed to my 6th period, English. As soon as I got there I walked over to my seat in front of one of my good friends, Hinata. "Hey Hina."

"Hey Sakura. How are you?"

"Umm...okay. How about you?"

"I'm doing good. Where have you been lately. You're never around anymore."

"I've been hanging out with Temari. I just need a break from the group."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm just sick and tired of being a punching bag. Everyone acts and treats me like I'm stupid and I'm tired of it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Everyday, at least one person in the group tells me I'm stupid or tells me how big of a dumbass I am, but get offended when I say something back." She merely nodded, knowing I was right. "Then there's Ino. Everyday she has some snarky, bitchy comment ready to be tossed my way and nobody thinks anything of it, but if I make a comment with even a fraction of the snarkyness she gives to her, everyone jumps down my throat."

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Its fine. I just need a break from it and from Ino's bitchyness. I don't even understand why she's being a bitch when I have been nothing but a good friend to her."

She was about to reply when Kakashi, the teacher, walked into class, late as usual. "Alright class take out your Kafka books. You are going to be working on the rough draft for your essays. This is independent work, so no talking. You're working to the bell. If you have any questions or need help feel free to come ask me. Do not ask your peers." He then continued on to his desk where he sat down and pulled out a book to read. I quietly got out my book, paper, and a pen. Looking at the prompts that had been placed on the board during the previous class, I decided what to right my essay on. I wanted to right about expressionism and how Kafka used events and struggles during his life to influence his writings. I also wanted to throw in that the antagonist of two of Kafka's stories reflect on his relationship with his father. Within the hour class period, I had written up an out line of my essay, the intro paragraph, and my first body paragraph. Just as I was starting on the second body paragraph, the bell rang. Quickly, I gathered my things and walked out of the class room with Hinata.

"So what are you writing about?" she asked.

"Kafka's use of expressionism. You?"

"I'm doing the prompt about symbol analysis. Its like the easiest one because there are some many symbols to chose from," she said. soon we reached her classroom. "See you later Sakura." I waved and continued making my way to my 7th period.

As I was walking, I spotted him up ahead. Sasuke Uchiha. He was easy to identify through the crowd of people because of the strange way his hair stuck up on the back of his head, much like a chicken's butt. It had always been like that for as long as had known him. I knew if Temari was here, she would yell at me to go talk to him, but I couldn't. I was to scared and shy. I hadn't actually talked to Sasuke in years and we had never been close, but something about him always keep my crush on him alive. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't. He was too intimidating, even though I knew for a fact that he was a really nice guy. _'Maybe one day,'_ I thought and continued making my way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Review please! ~ Faith Hathaway<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back! Hopefully with summer being like now I will have the chance to update more frequently...fingers crossed! I hope you like chapter 2, enjoy! Review please! ~ Faith Hathaway**

* * *

><p><em>[One week later]<em>

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I looked down from my laptop to see my iphone light up because of an incoming call. I was surprised to see it had read _Karin._ She was a good friend of mine, but we didn't get to talk much recently because she was two years older than me and in college. She went to school an hour and a half away in Oto. I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you! When do you get out of school?" _she yelled into the phone quickly.

Laughing, I replied, "I miss you too and tomorrow at 12:25. Why?"

_"Because I'm in town for the summer and I'm picking you up. I'm gonna take you out to lunch to make up for missing your birthday!"_

"Thank you! Okay just pick me up in the back parking lot."

_"Kay Kay! Love ya! Bye!"_

"Love you too, bye." With that, I hung up my phone and glanced at the time. _6:41 pm_. Sighing, I decided to take a shower tonight instead of in the morning because I actually had to be at school at 8 because of finals. Usually I didn't have to be at school until 9 because I don't have a first but the schedule for finals was weird. The Friday of last week we had our seventh period final for two hours first thing in the morning and then first through sixth periods were each half an hour. I T.A. seventh so I ditched that period, but Tsunade was not to happy about it. Monday of this week we didn't have school, thank goodness. Tuesday was first and second period finals. I got to go in late because of my lack of first period. I had science with Gai for second, but he can not teach science to save his life. I am so glad I wont have him next year because he was alsways giving me detention for being late even if it was just by like a second. Wednesday was third and fourth period. Third I had math with Anko and I will probably have her for math next year too. She's pretty chill and I heard that she went to the Olympics, which wouldn't surprise me because she's like super into exercise. Fourth I had Kurenai for history, but I don't think she liked me very much. It was probably because I never turned in work and always ditched her class, not that I ever got caught. Finally, on Thursday, we had fifth and sixth period. Fifth I had choir with Orochimaru. Most kids didn't like him, but he was 's been one of my teachers since I was a freshman and is going to be one of my teachers next year too. My last class was English with Kakashi. He was one of my favorite teachers every. He is funny and sarcastic and super chill. I'm probably going to have him next year too for a recovery class because of my D in English. _  
><em>

_[Next day]_

I walked into fifth period 8 minutes late, but Orochimaru didn't care. It was the last day of school and I was one of his favorite students. I worked hard to learn music for the music concerts and I helped others. Also, I aced every homework, worksheet, quiz, and test he threw at use in under 5 minutes and without even batting an eyelash. Quietly I sat down next to Moegi. Moegi was a freshman and a bit of a rebel. She drank a lot and did drugs, but underneath it all she was a good kid and she was getting better. Over the year we had grown extremely close and she once told me how I can sometimes be the mother she didn't have. I understood what she meant instantly. I was constantly worrying about her and always reprimanding her when she did something she wasn't supposed to or if she was late to class or didn't do her homework. I also encouraged her when she was doing something right and made it known that I was proud of her accomplishments, like when she finally quit smoking. She told me that she was grateful for it and glad to have me as a friend as well, someone she could talk to without the fear of ridicule. I was glad for it too because she is one of the few friends I could truly talk to and one of the only people who knew of my crush on Sasuke.

As soon as I sat down and saw her face I knew something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked.

"Shino broke up with me," she stated sadly. For the rest of fifth period we talked about what had gone down between her and her now ex-boyfriend while the the remake of _Footloose_ played in the background, not that I minded because the original is so much better. Plus, my friend was in need.

When fifth period ended, Moegi and I said our good-byes and promises to stay in-touch over the summer, then went to our respective sixth periods. Sixth was extremely boring. We got to play on our phones the entire time and talk. I mostly talked to Hinata. Finally at precisely 12:25, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school year. Most students cheered, but I just quickly grabbed my things and began to make my way to the back parking lot to meet Karin. As I was walking I saw him again, Sasuke. I debated going over to talk to him and I swear I almost did, but at the last moment I chickened out and quickened my pace toward the parking lot. Karin wasn't there yet so I spent the time talking to my cousin, Sasori, who was a year younger than me. After about ten minutes, Karin showed up. The front windows of her car were rolled down and music poured out at a high volume. As soon as I got in and shut the door, she sped off.

Her first words to me were, "So, have you talked to Sasuke yet?"


	4. Chapter 3

_"So, have you talked to Sasuke yet?"_

* * *

><p>"No, not yet."<p>

"You're so pathetic sometimes. You know that don't you?" she said.

"Yeah, I know."

"How long have you known Sasuke? 6 years? And you still can't talk to him? Either you need to get on that or you need to give up on him." I knew she was right.

"Almost 10 years and I know. I just don't know what to do. He's just so intimidating."

"No he's not! He and my brother are on the same soccer team and they are great friends."

"That's not a fair argument Karin! Naruto is friends with everyone!" It was true. Despite his weirdness, the goofball was friends with everyone.

"Whatever, let's just get some food. What do you want?"

"Sushi."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I should have guessed." I smiled as she turned down the street towards our favorite sushi place.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day with Karin. We got lunch, saw a movie, and hung out at her house for a while. We talked about a lot of things. We talked about her boyfriend, Suigetsu, we talked about Sasuke, we talked about family, and we talked about the hell I would have to suffer through starting Monday, aka Summer School. I wasn't dumb, the complete opposite in fact. I just didn't turn in my homework and it was costing me. I didn't want to go, but at the same time I didn't really mind it. Summer school is more of an annoyance than anything else.<p>

After dinner, Karin drove me home. It wasn't too late, only 10:30 pm, but I was tired. I went to bed that night hoping that I would have at least a little fun before summer school started.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came all to quickly and I was not happy about it. I quickly showered and got dressed. Feeling lazy, I through on a pair of denim shorts, a white camisole, and a loose, baby pink cardigan on top. Quickly I brushed my long pink hair to rid it of any tangles. As I walked out of the door of my bedroom, I grabbed my purse and slipped on my black flip flops. I rushed down the stairs looking at my phone. It read 7:43 am and it took me 20 minutes to drive to my school, which was hosting summer school this year.<p>

"Morning Sweetheart," my mother said.

"Morning Mom. I'm running late so I'll see you later," I replied quickly hugging her.

As I started to walk away she grabbed my arm. I turned back around to face her only to see her holding out my sparkly, pink travel mug. "I figured you would be running late so I made you coffee," she told me with a smile.

"Thanks Mom! Love you! Bye!" I grabbed my coffee and ran out the door, not hearing her reply.

I walked up to my car and unlocked my door. After throwing my bag in the passenger's seat and placing the mug in the cup holder, I started up my car. It was a black 1992 Honda Accord. It wasn't anything fancy, but I loved it. It was the perfect little car for my and it wasn't expensive to fill it up. My dad and uncle had gotten it for me for my birthday and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

><p>The drive to my school had been uneventful and I pulled into a parking spot easily. Grabbing my coffee and my bag, I headed to my first class, History. I was already late, but I figured no one would mind because it was the first day of school.<p>

When I finally reached the class the teacher was still assigning seats. I went up to her and asked where to sit. "Sakura Haruno, your seat is number 11. The numbers are on stick notes at the top left corner of the desks. It should be easy to find," she told me. I made my way through the desks until I found number 11. I quickly sat down and began pulling paper and a pen from my bag. As I did this I heard someone sit down behind me. I looked up, curious to see who it was and to say hello. I lifted my gaze to the student behind me and what I saw shocked me. I couldn't believe my luck and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Behind me sat none other than Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
